tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Isla Samuels
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. '''Isla Samuels '''is a female vampire who appeared in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. She has the ability to turn herself invisible as well as creating a protective shield. She was apart of Hilda's coven which included Hilda, the leader, Anne, Victoria, Heidi, Mary and Noela. She, Victoria and Heidi were the only survivors of the slaughter from the Volturi. She is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Biography Early Life Isla was born in 1548 in England. She was one of the maid's daughters who thus became a maid herself during her early childhood. The master of the house became abusive towards Isla, treating her more severely then the other maids. She told her mother that the master was hurting her and told the master off for hurting her, and that was the last time she saw of her mother, knowing that the master had killed her mother. Isla then became his sole 'punching bag' and favourite maid to him for the next several years of her life. 1566 In 1566, age eighteen years old, Isla planned on running away from her abusive master. One night, she was stealing food and attempting to run away when she was caught by him. She attempted to hit him but he was stronger and took her out of the house and into the shed behind the house, where he beaten her and sexually assaulted her. She was tied in the shed, bleeding when he had left. She was dying when the door opened, thinking it was him cringed away before hearing an unfamiliar, angelic, voice, when she lost unconscious and the unbearable pain begin. Three days she woke up as a vampire and the angelic voice happened to be a vampire named Hilda, who told her about what she is, before taking her on her first hunt, who happened to be her master. She didn't drink from him not wanting him in her as she broke every bone in his body, surprising Hilda that she had very good self-control for only a two hour old vampire. She then met Hilda's other companions, Heidi, Mary and Anne, and formed a coven. 1568 Two years later another vampire and Anne's sister, Victoria, joined the coven. She later discovered that she has a power of her own, to be invisible. Which made sense to her when she was hiding from her master. 1570 Hilda had turned another vampire named Noela to joined the coven. One night when Isla was returning from her hunting trip, spotted her coven being surrounded by another, stronger coven. She had hid behind the tree, as this coven, The Volturi, had slaughtered her family in front of her, except for Heidi and Victoria. Heidi left willingly with the Volturi while Victoria escaped with her self-preservation. 1730 A hundred and sixty years later, Isla caught up with Victoria travelling with her for a century before travelling on. Later in the 1730's she came across Carlisle Cullen, with golden eyes instead of the original red. He explained that he drank from animals instead of human blood. She was curious, but not curious enough to try it. She accompanied him to the New World or ''America. ''She stayed with him as his sister or daughter for nearly two centuries before travelling by herself. Eclipse She first appeared in Eclipse. She was able to go to Seattle to talk to Victoria about what is happening before betraying her and telling Carlisle and his family about the plans that Victoria is using for her newborn army. in Progress Breaking Dawn in Progress Physical Appearance Isla is a beautiful vampire. She has a voluptuous but tiny body standing at 5'1". She has long blonde hair and red eyes. She is pale and will sparkle in the sunlight. Her red eyes will turned black when thirsty. She had hazel eyes when she was human and her physical age in 18 but in fact she is over four hundred years old. Personality and Traits Isla is not very ruthless or bloodthirsty. She is kind and compassionate but has a disgust over the criminals who are rapist and murderers who she kills. She has trust issues after what happened in her human life and finds it difficult to trust someone till they proven they can be trustworthy. She can be quite playful with her food, having that air of childlike demanour, which she never got when she was human. She is loyal, caring and protective of the people she loves. Powers and ABilities Isla has the basic vampire abilities: speed, strength, senses, durability, immortality. Her speed has improved over the years and got it when she was able to be quick enough to escape her master in her human life. She has a very good self-control as she did not killed her master on sight when she first became a vampire and can be in a room of humans. Invisibility Isla's ability is to render herself invisible. She inherited this power when she always finds good places to hide when she was human. She can also cover her scent, so she can't be followed by other vampires and can sometimes change her eye colour from red to hazel with a lot of concentration. She can also cover herself and other people invisible but has to be in some distance of her. If they are far away the more concentration she has to be. She can also make an invisible force-field generation shield, to protect her from stronger vampires. This ability would be useful for Aro and his collection. Category:LisaEmma Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Vampires Category:Female OC Category:Female Character